Corazón robado
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Carlos despierta atado y con los ojos vendados sin recordar nada de por qué esta ahí sin embargo se enamora de su secuestrador, será correspondido? Soy malo haciendo esto pero si le dan una oportunidad seria genial kendall/carlos
1. El inicio de la relación

**Mi primer fanfic que va a ser multi capitulo siiiiiiiii espero y lo disfruten me va a tomar tiempo subir los capítulos pero espero terminarlos rápido.**

_Carlos pov._

"Awh mi cabeza " dije intentando levantar mi brazo.

Que demonios n-no me puedo mover estoy amarrado pero porque solo recuerdo un golpe y espera no puede ser, eso solo fue un sueño no?

Flashback:

"Por fin salí de la escuela el dia estuvo interminable pero por fin de vacaciones lo malo es que voy a estar solo mis padres no están y no tengo hermanos pero bueno vacaciones son vacaciones" decia mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

Iba dando vuelta a la esquina cuando sentí un jaloneo y al voltearme una persona me estaba apuntando con una pistola.

"Mas te vale que no trates de huir o algun movimiento raro"

"S-señor mire dejeme ir por favor q-quiere dinero tomelo tenga mi cartera mi celular pero dejeme ir"dije paniqueandome pero intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

"Metete en la camioneta"

"Pero s-señor yo"

"Que te metas a menos que quieras un final en este mundo"

Y me metí de pronto unos tipos me vendaron los ojos. Sentí que llevavamos horas sin parar y por fin me armé de vamor para decir

"Dejenme ir se los ruego"

"Sigue hablando y te juro que te corto la lengua"

Solo me limité a llorar el resto del camino me tenian recostado encima de no se que era y porfin se paró la camioneta y me bajaron aun con los ojos vendados.

Una vez caminado un trayecto pequeño me sentaron el lo que era una silla y me empezaron a amarrar de todos lados. De las manos de los pies del abdomes no me podia mover y lo ultimo que escuché fue

"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar niño" y terminando la frase sentí un golpe

Fin del flashback.

Por qué me pasa esto a mi yo no hice nada para merecerlo pensaba mientras lloraba pero de repente escuche pasos y luego senti que alguien se acercó y me empezó a toquetear. Traté de forcejear pero era un poco complicado estando amarrado y de repente escuché una voz más legana.

"Deja a mi secuestrado en paz, ya te pague asi que largate" era la misma voz del tipo de la camioneta.

Y el tipo se fue o eso escuché y el otro se me acercó y me dijo

"Solo vás a hablar quando se te diga entendiste?"

"S-s"

"Callate solo te pregunté si lo entendiste o no" solo asentí con la cabeza al borde del llanto de nuevo.

"Bien como te llamas?"

No quise responder pero creo que debí hacerlo.

"COMO TE LLAMAS?"

"C-carlos García"

"Dime Carlos, sabes qué haces aquí?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Estas secuestrado lo entiendes verdad?"

Asentí con miedo.

"Perfecto fue un placer Carlos" y dejé de escucharlo asi que comencé a gritar

"AYUDA" durante un minuto pero de repente sentí una mano en mi boca.

"Te dije que no hablaras o no?

Asentí con una presión en mi ser por el miedo.

"Muy mal por tí. Abre la boca." Dijo quitandome la mano pero me negué.

"Por la mala entonces"dijo y empezó a apretar mi nariz y mi boca juntos, me estaba quedando sin aire.

Y por fin abrí la boca y me puso una tela con forma de bola dentro de la boca asi que era imposible articular palabra alguna.

Luego me puso otra tela encima para que no la escupiera, estaba muy ajustada. Despues de eso se fue.

Por mi mente pasaba -que hice por qué estoy aquí por qué yo- y lloré el resto del día hasta que me quedé dormido.

**se que es corto pero es el capítulo introductorio luego serán más largos y más emocionantes (espero) gracias a ustedes lectores y recuerden 10 reviews para el siguiente y espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**


	2. Conociendo al desconocido

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Corazón robado" disfrutenla espero y esté más interesante que el anterior pero al menos tiene más historia y contacto entre secuestrador/secuestrado.**

**Cualquier error de ortografía es mi culpa.**

**Chapter 2: "Conociendo al desconocido"**

Cuanto tiempo dormí, que va a pasar conmigo y la misma pergunta que me atormenta desde que me trageron aquí, por qué a mi.

No puedo pensar en nada más no entiendo a pesar de tener dinero no soy millonario y no tengo nada de que presumir entonces por qué yo.

"Buenos dias Carlos"

-Buenos dias, enserio, si quiere ser amable deberia dejarme ir-

"¿Ya te acostumbraste a tu hogar?"

"Mmpphh mphh"

"Oh claro la mordaza espero que esta vez no me obligues a callarte"

Y por fin me quito esa cosa! Ya era hora aunque para ser sincero no se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

"Quiero irme" dije susurrando para que no me oyera pero creo que no funcionó.

"Es una pena Carlitos pero no vas a poder irte de aquí"

"¿P-por qué no?" dije viendo a ciegas ya que todavía no me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

"Sencillo, a tu familia no le importas porque después de un dia nadie contesta en tu casa asi que no hay dinero y por lo tanto no hay libertad"

"Mi familia no está" me arrepentí de decir eso pero creí que funcionaría para darme mi libertad pero fue todo lo contrario.

"¿Y cuándo van a volver?"

"Hasta que las vacaciones terminen así que no vale la pena tenerme aquí te juro que no voy a decir nada pero dejame ir" dije en tono de súplica.

"Ya te dije que no te vas a ir"

"Pero ya te dije que no hay nadie en"

"Entonces esperaremos hasta que regresen pero tu no te largas de aquí"

"De que te sirve tenerme aquí solo sería alguien más a quien mantener"

"Sabes Carlos esta conversación ya me aburrió asi que te doy tiempo para reflexionar usalo bien para hacerte la idea que este es tu nuevo hogar"

"!Dejame ir, dejame ir POR FAVOR!" Pero fue muy tarde, el tipo ya se había ido del lugar.

-Maldición ya me harté de esta estupidez del secuestro quiero mi libertad quiero mi cama quiero...comida-.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí pero me muero de hambre, lo que daría por unas banderillas en este momento.

Pasaron varias horas y según yo no habia nadie pero no me atreví a gritar porque no queria esa cosa horrible de nuevo en mi boca enserio no quería, así que guardé silencio tratando de acceptar todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora.

Terminando de reflexionar ya no tenía nada que hacer ni con quien estar, mi única compañia era el gruñido de mi estómago y como por arte de magia escuché de nuevo el abrir de la puerta.

"Hora de comer"

"¡¿Comida?!" Dije alegrado pero al mismo tiempo confundido por qué mi secuestrador se preocuparía por mi bienestar digo una cosa es mantenerme vivo y otra es mantenerme saludable.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes, no la quieres, me la llevo?"

"S-si, si la quiero"dije.

"Abre la boca"

"No es necesario puedes quitarme la venda, desamarrarme y podría comer sin causarte molestias"

"No soy estúpido Carlos"

"Bueno entonces podrías quitarme esta cosa de los ojos para ver lo que como" dije si no me iba a desatar al menos quiero ver quien demonios es el que me secuestró.

"De acuerdo pero ni una objeción más o te despides de la comida"

Al quitarme la venda me costó acostumbrarme a la poca luz de la habitación y por fín lo ví, debo admitir que mi secuestrador era muy atractivo. Un joven casi de mi misma edad, alto, en forma, y lo más destacable eran sus ojos verdes. Al verlo se fue mucho del miedo que tenía porque al ver sus ojos podía notar que no lo hacía con malas intenciones el tenerme cautivo.

"Que esperas, una invitación, abre la boca" y sin dudarlo lo hice más que por mi mente, mi estómago fue el que me obligó.

Estaba delicioso no sabía que él cocinaba y mucho menos que cocinaba tan bien porque esto no se veía hecho en algún lugar y lo mejor es que estaba caliente.

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué Carlos, te necesito saludable"

"Ah claro" Carlos estúpido por qué otra razón te alimentaría.

"Bueno tengo que irme asi que" y tomó la venda dispuesto a ponermela cuando saqué valor de no se donde y le dije

"No, por favor no me pongas eso de nuevo no me gusta no saber lo que hay a mi alrededor"

"Carlos esa no es tu elección" y me puso de nuevo la venda eso me entristeció mucho pero no entendí si era porque no veía que pasaba a mi alrededor o era porque dejaría de ver sus ojos verdes.

Pero aún no entendía ¿por qué ahora se comportaba tan amable conmigo digo no es como si me gustara o sí?

Pero antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse pude oír que dijo "Por cierto Carlos te ves muy sexy así amarrado"y se fue. No pude evitar sonrojarme profundamente y no supe por qué digo él no me gusta y no es como si yo le gustara pero al menos ya tenía en qué pensar el resto del día en lugar de solo quedarme inmovil en una silla amarrado y vendado sin nada en qué pensar.


	3. El inicio de la confianza

**Si me lo preguntan este capítulo me gustó mas que los otros dos pero cada quien decide no? Bueno el tercer capítulo de corazón robado disfrutenlo lectores.**

Capitulo 3: El inicio de la confianza.

Aún no concibo la reciente amabilidad del tipo pero tampoco concibo el por qué no me deja ir.

De pronto escuché que la puerta se abría extrañandome de que se había tardado tan poco tiempo en ir y venir.

"No te tardaste nada mira quiero" Que demonios no se siente como si fuera él porque no me toquetearía a pesar de decir que soy sexy. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Callate" era el mismo tipo que me toqueteó la primera vez

"Qué quieres de mí"

"Que te calles" dijo al mismo tiempo que me ponía cinta en la boca y alrededor de mi boca haciendo la mordaza más ajustada.

"MPHMPHPHMPH"

"Escucha tarado si no te puedo tener para mí no te tendrá nadie" dijo apretando mi cuello con una mano y me jalaba del cabello con la otra.

-¿Tenerme? A qué te refieres- pensé luego todo fue aclarado.

"Imbecil vas a morir justo ahora" dijo y me puso cinta en la nariz cubriéndola y evitando que respirase.

"MMPHMPHMHPH PHMHPMHPHMH" dije desesperado llorando, me estaba quedando sin aire.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme por la falta de aire cuando escuché un disparo y me quitaron la cinta de la nariz.

Por unos minutos tomé respiraciones muy profundas por la nariz aún tenía la mordaza.

De pronto empecé a llorar como si no hubiera mañana y yo literalmente casi me quedo sin un mañana.

Lloraba y lloraba hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazó la cabeza y la acercó a su pecho y yo inconscientemente me hundí más en su pecho mientras el me acariciaba la cabeza.

A los pocos segundos el dijo "Tranquilo Carlos todo estará bien ese tipo no te va a volver a molestar" y supe que era mi secuestrador.

Así siguió por unos minutos hasta que empecé a calmarme pero no quería que me dejase nunca.

Cuando me soltó me quitó la venda y ví quién me había intentado matar tirado en el suelo con una marca de un disparo.

-Quiero largarme de aquí ya no puedo más ya me duelen los brazos, las piernas y el abdomen por las cuerdas estoy harto y se lo iba a decir cuando me quitó el metro de cinta de mi boca pero todo lo que salió de esta fue

"Gracias por salvarme"

"No hay de qué Carlos"

"P-por cierto ya que parece que me voy a quedar por un rato me gustaría saber el nombre de mi secuestrador y mi salvador" dije mirando al suelo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Hhmm me llamo Kendall"

"Mucho gusto Kendall...oye cómo se llamaba ese tipo?"

"Quién, ese estúpido, se llamaba James" dijo y seguido esto preguntó

"Ya te sientes mejor no?"

"S-si gracias"

"Voy a traerte algo de comer" dijo poniendome la venda de nuevo.

Al poco rato regrésó y me quitó la venda y me empezó a dar de comer. Habiendo terminado me dijo "Hoy voy a tener visitas" dijo mientras me ponía la venda y luego tomó mi barbilla para levantar mi cara y me dió un beso. Al principio me obligó a hacerlo pero después empecé a corresponderle el beso.

"Escucha Carlos no quiero tener que hacerlo pero te voy a tener que amordazar por un rato" dijo rompiendo el beso para que ambos respiraramos.

"N-no Kendall te prometo que me voy a portar bien y no voy a gritar ni nada pero por favor no lo hagas"

"Ya te dije que lo siento Carlos pero no me quiero arriesgar a que mi familia te vea y enserio tenga que matarte pero está bien tu elige.

"D-de acuerdo" dije abriendo mi boca y kendall me puso una tela dentro de la boca para después cubrirla con cinta.

"Te prometo que no me voy a tardar mucho" dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

"Mmmphph"

"Sabes Carlos cuando hablas con la mordaza me exitas" dijo cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo me sonrojaba intensamente.

Pasaron las horas y Kendall aún no volvía.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto pero cuando estoy con él no pienso igual es decir me atonto y digo cosas que no pero me preocupa tanto que todavía no volviese-

Y me dormí porque era eso o morirme de dolor y aburrimiento mientras esperaba su retorno.

Cuando por fin regresó me dijo "Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo mientras me ponía unas esposas y me desamarraba el resto del cuerpo y me paró y me obligó a caminar fuera.

"¿Mmmhphmph?"

"No te preocupes no es nada malo espero"

Me quitó la mordaza y me dió agua. Era lo que necesita con urgencia bueno eso y un baño pero eso era lo de menos.

Luego me quitó la venda y me sentó en una cama mientras tenía algo escondido atras.

"Escucha Carlos se que esto es muy repentino y entiendo si lo rechazas pero ya que vas a estar aquí por un tiempo me gustaría que usaras esto" dijo mientras me enseñaba un collar de cuero.

Ya había leido que en un tipo de relación sexual un collar de cuero significaba submisión y compromiso total.

Creo que entendió mal mi cara porque dijo "Sabía que no te iba a gustar la idea soy un"

"Es hermoso Kendall y acepto con orgullo el collar" dije alargando el cuello para que me lo pusiera. Por fin entendió la señal y me lo puso al mismo tiempo que dijo "Quiero que sepas que no practico lo que crees, solo me gusta la idea del collar además tiene un rastreador con alarma por si te llevan cuando no esté o por si quisieras escapar pero también tiene sus privilegios, ya no vas a estar amarrado sino que vas a dormir y estar conmigo y sin ataduras ni vendas ni nada" dijo quitándome las esposas.

Por alguna razón ahora creo que ahora me gusta estar secuestrado.

"Por cierto Carlos me gustaría que conocieras a un amigo" dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Yo me tensé y me oculté detras de Kendall agarrándolo con todas mis fuerzas por la cintura.

"Tranquilo el no es como James"

"Me llamo Logan mucho gusto" dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

"Vamos dile como te llamas" me dijo Kendall mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

"S-soy Carlos"

"Mucho gusto Carlos"

"Veras Logan es un genio y se acaba de graduar de la escuela de medicina, le pedí que viniera para revisar las marcas en tu cuerpo por las ataduras asi que desvístete"

La sola idea de que Kendall me viera desnudo me apenó mucho y Logan se percató de eso.

"No te preocupes Carlos no tienes que desvestirte solo voy a revisar"

Después de unos minutos se volteó hacia Kendall y le dijo "No te preocupes Kendall no causaron daño alguno solo son remarcones por todo el tiempo que estuvo amarrado se le pasará en un día o dos"

Luego se volteó hacia mi y me dijo "Fue un placer Carlos, por cierto que lindo collar se te ve que estás feliz con el puesto" dijo y cerró la puerta.

"Anduviste muy callado Carlos"

"Bueno es que yo...discúlpeme"

"Carlos no me hables de usted suena muy raro"

"P-pero es que usted es mi"

"Ya se que soy tu amo pero te dije que tenías privilegios y uno de ellos es hablarme de tú"

"Disculpame por mi error Kendall"

"No te disculpes no has hecho nada malo. Carlos tienes hambre?"

"S-si"

"¿Y que quieres comer?"

"P-pues yo"

"No seas tan penoso dime que quieres"

"Unas banderillas por favor"

"De acuerdo" dijo y se fue.

Al poco rato regresó con una foto y las banderillas.

"¿Qué es esa foto?"

"Eres tú con el collar que te regalé me la voy a quedar para cuando te vayas"

"Claro" dije, se me olvidó que esto era un secuestro.

"Bueno pero falta mucho para eso" dijo "Buen provecho".

Fue la mejor comida de mi vida porque due la primera comida juntos que tuvimos. Cuando acabamos se acercó y me dió un beso en la frente seguido por uno en la boca y me dijo "Ya es hora de dormir vamos Carlos y fui detras de él para acostarnos no pude evitarlo pero me recosté en su pecho y el me abrazó despues de eso me quedé dormido.

**Que tal estuvo ya saben leanlo chequenlo opinen ponganlo en favoritos etc. Espero que para el 21 de mayo ya esté el siguiente capítulo bueno hasta la próxima.**


	4. Comprensión y adaptación

**Si! Acabé el capítulo mucho antes de la fecha esperada y espero no esté tan malo y también se que es corto pero lo mío no es dar el entorno predeterminado de la historia me gusta que ustedes lectores se lo imaginen asi que me ahorro palabras.**

**Este capítulo les parecerá aburrido pero es como la introducción a lo que viene.**

**Espero y lo disfruten.**

Chapter 4: Comprensión y adaptación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me percaté que Kendall no estaba y escuché a alguien fuera de la habitación asi que me tapé con las cobijas para ocultarme que tal si era un extraño.

"El desayuno está listo Carlos ya despiértate" su voz me tranquilizó.

"Claro Kendall" dije mientras me quitaba las cobijas.

Como siempre la comida que cocinó estaba deliciosa.

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de que ya sabes que"

"Si ya se que me necesitas saludable"

"Te iba a decir que me importabas pero eso también funciona"

"Oh" dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba.

"Hoy voy a salir para realizar unas cosas y por algo de tu ropa y no creo volver hasta la tarde"

"¿Kendall crees que pueda ir contigo?"

"No" me sentí triste de no poder acompañarlo y el lo notó en mi cara.

"No me pongas esa cara, solo no te puedo dejar que vengas conmigo no soportaría que decidieras no volver"

"Lo entiendo" dije algo desanimado. "No te desanimes"dijo besándome la frente. "Mira te permito que veas los alrededores de la casa, después de todo vas a estar aquí por un tiempo y será mejor que conozcas el lugar" dijo. Luego se quedó pensando y me dijo en tono serio "Carlos te juro que no voy a tomar más que tu ropa"

"Tranquilo kendall, yo confío plenamente en tí" dije señalando el collar. Realmente yo confiaba en que Kendall no haría algo así nunca.

"Gracias Carlos, sabes esa comprensión tuya es de lo que me hizo enamorarme de tí" me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

Por último me dió un beso corto en la boca seguido de un cariño en la cabeza y luego se fue.

"Bueno pues vamos a empezar" me dije mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. Debo admitir que era una casa muy grande.

Primero visité la parte más aburrida, asi es, la biblioteca, pero creo que era una de las favoritas de kendall ya que era de las habitaciones mejor cuidadas, además tenía muchos libros que en mi vida había visto pero con títulos muy interesantes.

"Lo siguiente que visité fue la sala que tenía. Era enorme con un gran televisor y también un área de juegos con un hockey de mesa. "Increible tenemos muchas más cosas en común de lo que creía" dije jugando un rato.

Luego pasé por un cuarto con poca iluminación me le quedé contemplando por un rato diciendo "Y pensar que todo comenzó en este cuarto" dije pero me alejé de él porque me acordé de que casi me matan ahí.

Casi al final del recorrido me encontré una cabina de grabación y no pude evitar cantar un poco.

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star, the sky is the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

You're not gonna be invisible"

Cantar era de mis pasatiempos favoritos cuando no estaba en la escuela y como no soy de muchos amigos...en realidad ninguno. Cantando podía liberar todas las tensiones que tenía y ser yo mismo con mis pensamientos.

Pasé un par de horas ahí ya que nunca había estado cerca de una y mucho menos cantado en una.

Por último regresé al cuarto y revisándolo bien encontré el diario de Kendall.

"Mierda"dije, era imposible resistirse a tan tentadora opción de leerlo.

El principio era un tanto aburrido ya que era su pasado y también era muy triste así que me lo salté, sería mejor que el me lo contase.

Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando empecé a leer el principio de una de las hojas finales decía

~ Por fin me llené de valor, hoy es el día que voy a secuestrar al chico me ha atraído durante mucho tiempo y creo que lo he observado durante mucho tiempo asi que estoy listo. He convencido a Logan a que me ayudé y también contraté a un mercenario llamado James. Esto no puede fallar.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que lo amarré y lo golpeé deberia ir a ver cómo esta pero tengo que recordar que es un secuestrado y tengo que tratarlo como tal~

"Asi que lo había estado planeando y por eso se comportado tan frío la primera vez pero ahora quiero saber por qué cambió tanto su actitud.

~ Maldición ese estúpido de James trató de abusar a mi Carlos (lo descubrí antes) y encima actué como debía y lo único que conseguí fue que me odiara y me temiera más espero que esta vez me empiece a tomar un poco de confianza.

Le dije que se tomara un tiempo para reflexionar pero la verdad lo hice para mí, el me odia y se quiere ir así que lo voy a intentar por última vez y si eso no funciona lo voy a dejar irse.

Lo logré conseguí que me tenga un poco de confianza si, esto me acaba de hacer el día ahora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con el jefe del mercenario.~

"Ya entendí el porqué solo quería que yo lo aceptase y tuviera confianza en él"

~Por fín regresé y escuché a Carlos gritar con una mordaza, algo no va bien. Bajé y con qué me encuentro con el estúpido de James tratando de matar a MI Carlos asfixiándolo con cinta y me colmó la paciencia así que le disparé para salvar a Carlos, pobre de él estaba llore y llore lo tuve que consolar pero eso me ayudó, se acurrucó en mi pecho y me sentí en el cielo pero lo malo es que lo tuve que amordazar de nuevo si mi familia viera que me volví blando me matan a mí y a Carlos a sangre fría, espero y me perdone.

Ya pasaron dos horas desde que mi familia se fue y por fín le puedo ofrecer el collar que compré aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo acepte pero tengo que intentarlo o todo será en vano.

¡Lo aceptó y hasta dijo con orgullo aunque se puso muy tenso cuando le dije que Logan iba a venir pero luego se calmó en estos instantes él está durmiendo en mi pecho y creo que también debería descansar~

"Que hermoso" dije, estaba feliz de que fuera correspondido desde el principio pero luego todo se fue al diablo.

La culpa me estaba comiendo, como le iba a decir a Kendall que leí su diario privado me senté en la cama, me hice bolita y empecé a llorar no tanto por el castigo que iba a recibir sino porque de seguro me iba a odiar.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y supe que era él pero eso solo aumentó mi llanto.

"Carlos que tienes, por qué lloras?"dijo tratando de abrazarme. De inmediato lo quité de mi, no merecía su consuelo.

"H-hicé algo muy malo" dije entre lágrimas.

"Que pudiste haber hecho para estar así?"

"Y-yo leí tu diario" dije apartando la mirada.

"Ah" dijo "Carlos no vuelvas a preocuparme así creí que era algo peor"

"Pero era tu privacidad y"

"Carlos no me importa, además supongo que ya con eso entiendes por qué estas aquí" dijo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza aún con algo de culpa.

"Carlos más te vale cambiar de cara o enserio me voy a enojar" dijo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que nos recostamos en la cama y él empezó a besarme repetidas veces en el collar y en los labios y de un momento a otro me estaba quitando la camisa.

"K-kendall yo"

"Que ocurre Carlos"

"Es que yo...no estoy listo para esto"

"Oh...discúlpame no debí hacerlo sin preguntarte"

"Ahora de seguro sí me odias"

"Claro que no Carlos yo te comprendo y si dices que no estás listo entonces no y ya asunto arreglado"

"¿De verdad estas de acuerdo con eso?"

"Por supuesto Carlitos si leiste bien el diario veras que todo el tiempo traté de ganarme tu confianza y ahora que lo logré no la pienso perder por sexo"

"Gracias Kendall" dije recargándome en su pecho.

"No hay de qué Carlitos" dijo acomodándome el collar.

"Que descanses Kenny"

"Que descanses Carlitos" dijo acariciándome la cabeza antes de quedarme dormido.

**Que tal estuvo? Espero y no tan aburrido pero como ya dije es un tipo de introducción espero y siguan leyendo esta historia.**

**Quiero aclarar que el pedazo de canción no es de mi propiedad. Eltítulo es "invisible" de big time rush (que no poseo lamentablemente). Agregenlo a favoritos reseñen, opinen etc.**


	5. Primera vez con el pie izquierdo

**Capitulo 5 este capítulo tiene violencia sexual pero es como debe ser para causar mucho suspenso y un bello final y una que otra discusión o frustración o bueno deben leerlo y descubrirlo.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

Capítulo 5:primera vez con el pie izquierdo.

La noche anterior fue hermosa no solo porque pude estar de nuevo con Kenny a pesar de leer su diario y sin castigo alguno sino porque comprendió que no me sentía preparado para tener mi primera vez y espero estarlo pronto porque mi único deseo es complacerlo y nada más.

"Buenos dias Carlos" me dijo sonriendo mientras traía una charola con comida a la cama.

"Sabes Kenny ya te dije que no me parece que me complazcas recuerda que esto es un 'secuestro'"

"Y yo te recuerdo que tienes privilegios" dijo al tiempo que dejaba la charola en la cama y tomando el collar para después jalarlo y darme un beso.

"Vamos a comer Carlos" solo asentí y me senté a su lado para comer junto a él.

Cuando terminamos la comida me dijo "anoche tenía insomnio asi que me puse a escuchar las grabaciones de la cabina y encontré una tuya, sabes no sabía que cantabas tan bien" solo me sonrojé y vi hacia mi plato vacío.

"Asi que me gustaría que cantaras una canción conmigo" dijo enseñándome un pedazo de papel "la escribí cuando te ví en la calle por primera vez pero creo que no me viste porque estabas llorando solo en la banca del parque y no tenias a nadie a tu lado consolándote y" no lo dejé terminar y solo lo besé.

"Ya se a qué dia te refieres y no puedo creer que alguien como yo atrajera a alguien como tu siendo solo yo"

"Carlos yo te amo pero bueno vamos a cantar la canción" Dijo y nos dirigimos a la cabina y empezamos a cantar.

"Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?

[Yeahh]

and there isn't anything they could of said or done

and everyday i see you on your own

and i can't believe that your alone

but i overheard your girls and this is what they said

looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words

[to find the right words]

so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

[something that you've heard]

i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

but i know i gotta put myself or worse

See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here

everyday like slum dog millionaire

bigger then the Twilight love affair

I'll be here girl i swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your..."

Era una hermosa canción y él cantaba hermoso y todo era hermoso en este momento.

"Wow la letra es increíble"

"Muchas gracias Carlos está inspirada en ti"

No pude decir nada solo me sonrojé profundamente y empecé a llorar pero era de alegría y remordimiento. "Y pensar que en un tiempo atras yo te odié" dije no podía verlo a la cara.

"Carlos yo también me gané ese odio te privé de tu libertad y de manera brusca" me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza "pero eso es pasado" dijo y me besó.

Una vez que me calmé me dijo

"Voy a salir a comprar la despenza para la casa no me voy a tardar mucho"

"Kenny te molesta si ocupo el baño para asearme?"

"Claro que no Carlitos sientete libre de usarlo" dijo mientras se despedía de mi.

Al poco rato me metí a ducharme se sentía tan bien el agua caliente en mi cuerpo no se exactamente cuanto tardé pero fue mucho.

Por fin salí con una toalla que me encontré con el aroma de Kendall en ella cuando noté que Logan me estaba observando.

"L-logan que haces aquí?"

"Solo pasé a saludar"

"Pero Kendall no está y"

"Ya lo sé debo admitir que se tardó mucho en dejarte solo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

No me contestó simplemente me amarró a la cama de los pies y de las manos mientras me quitaba la toalla junto con su ropa y se acercaba con su masculinidad a mi.

"Logan por favor no hagas esto por favor KENDALL KENDALL"

"Callate" dijo al tiempo que me ponía una pelota de hule con una correa y la ajustaba "solo disfrútalo"

Dijo mientras se metía en mi trataba de gritar pero no podía y lo peor es que ya casi terminando entró Kenny

"Que demonios está pasando aquí" dijo mirándome "Carlos estas bien que te sucede Logan?"

Se estaba acercando cuando Logan salió de mi y me apuntó en la cabeza con una pistola.

"Mas te vale que no te acerques más o tu presiado e inocente Carlos se va al infierno"

"No lo toques maldito enfermo"

"Sabes que es lo mejor, que Carlos era VIRGEN"

"Maldito bastardo le robaste su virginidad a Carlos estas loco"

"Si y también tu orgullo dime Kendall que se siente que se hayan cojido a tu novio"

Yo solo podía llorar no solo porque era la segunda vez que podía morir sino que lloraba porque Kendall me veía así.

"Quieres que Carlos sea libre? Acercate"

Y así lo hizo Kendall.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Quiero que masturbes a Carlos mientras termino con él"

"Realmente eres un maldito enfermo"

"Y mejor hazlo callado o te mueres con Carlos"

No quise ver nada de lo ocurrido solo escuché un disparo y al abrir los ojos Logan estaba en el suelo y Kendall me estaba desamarrando luego me quitó la mordaza.

"Carlos estás bien?"

"N-no me toques Kendall por favor"

"De acuerdo Carlos dejaré que superes el trauma y vuelvas a ser tú cuando lo creas necesario"

**Ya lo se estuvo con mucha violencia pero espero que la disculpen y sigan leyendo les prometo que usaré bien el suspenso para que el final sea mucho más bello pero falta mucho de esta historia espero disculpen la violencia y sigan leyendo.**


	6. Superando el trauma

**Que les dije esa acción pasada logra una conciliación mas bella.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

Capitulo 6: superando el trauma.

~Ha pasado una semana desde que Carlos no sale de nuestra habitación y no me molesta digo yo tampoco podría superar ese trauma y yo tampoco he podido es decir Logan era mi amigo pero era un maldito enfermo masturbar a Carlos mientras era violado eso no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo nos hemos distanciado no puedo verlo solo me manda mensaje cuando quiere comer y yo tengo que dormir en el sofá asi que tengo una idea y espero funcione para que sea el mismo aunque tenga que perderlo.~

Ha pasado una semana desde que me violaron, no he dejado que Kendall se acerque o esté cerca de mi y no es que no quiera es solo que desarrollé una fobia al contacto ajeno y me altero cada que me toca pero ya lo decidí hoy voy a salir y a superar el trauma.

Dije al tiempo que abría la puerta de la recámara.

"Carlos!" Se notaba su felicidad.

"Buenos dias Kendall" dije tratando de sonreír es solo que no pude.

"No te esfuerces, tranquilo te comprendo en todo lo que puedo y no te voy a forzar".

"Gracias" dije al tiempo que me sentaba a desayunar.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar él me dijo "hoy te voy a dar una sorpresa fuera de la casa" no pude evitar notar un tono triste pero no le di importancia porque sabía que era por mi culpa.

"A donde vamos?"

"¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?"

"El zoológico"

"De acuerdo vamos al auto"

Y nos dirijimos al zoológico.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me dijo "Carlos se me olvidó que traías el collar será mejor que te lo quite"

"N-no, yo te dije que lo usaría con orgullo y eso haré"

Él trató de hacerme cambiar de idea pero no lo logró porque eso significaría que me dejaría ir y yo no quería.

Después de la discusión salimos del auto y por un segundo nuestras manos se tocaron y por un momento me sentí como antes pero luego el trauma regresó y lo aparté de mi. Eso era lo que menos quería pero no pude evitarlo.

Después de eso pagó las entradas y fue cuando decidí empezar a superar el trauma y agarré su mano lo más fuerte que pude. Él intentó separarse pero no lo dejé asi que aceptó y caminamos por el zoológico viendo los animales.

"Mira Kendall son lobos se ven tan peludos"

"Si Carlos" dijo mientras se me quedaba viendo aún se veía triste pero no entendía el por qué "me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír".

Lo ignoré y seguí viendo a los animales hasta llegar a mis animales favoritos.

"Kendall son pandas"

"Si Carlos son pandas"

"No lo entiendes, los pandas son mis animales favoritos"

"Ah" dijo soltandome la mano la cual ya había suavisado.

De pronto me perdí en los pandas y cuando volví en mi ya no tenia ni mi collar ni a mi Kendall a un lado asi que volteé para buscarlo y estaba caminando hacia la salida dejando un sendero de lágrimas.

Yo corrí para alcanzarlo pero creo que me escuchó porque me gritó con voz suave.

"No te me acerques más Carlos"

"¿K-kendall qué estas haciendo?"

"Lo que debo de hacer"

"P-pero yo no me quiero alejar de tí"

"Yo tampoco pero es como debe de ser"

"No Kendall no te comprendo"

"Escucha" dijo acercándose a mi "la única forma en que vas a superar tu trauma es cuando te alejes de todo lo ocurrido y es por eso que me voy para que seas el mismo aunque te pierda por siempre".

"N-no Ken" pero no terminé porque empezó a correr y lo perdí en la multitud de gente.

"Acabo de perder al amor de mi vida por mi debilidad y mi problema para superar una estúpida mala experiencia" dije mientras lloraba dirigiéndome a la salida.

No podía hacer nada llegué a mi casa y había una bolsa y un mensaje.

-Querido Carlos

Espero que no sufras tanto la pérdida como yo la estoy sufriendo aquí dejé todas tus pertenencias para no tener que recordarte más de lo debido también te dejé el collar porque yo no lo quiero y se que no me vas a olvidar asi que te ayudaré.

TE ODIO CARLOS GARCÍA NUNCA ME ENAMORÉ DE TI SOLO FUE UNA BROMA PARA VER TU PATÉTICA CARA CUANDO TODO PARECÍA MEJORAR YO CONTRATÉ A LOGAN PARA QUE TE VIOLARA ASI QUE SOLO OLVIDATE DE MI Y NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR.

Adios para siempre Carlitos.

Kendall-

No esto no es cierto y fallaste Kendall no me voy a olvidar de ti nunca porque yo te amo.

Pensé mientras corria al parque con el collar en la mano a mi banca favorita donde me senté a llorar hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba. Y así era Kendall me estaba viendo pero en cuanto me vió salió corriendo y yo lo seguí.

Cuando me le acerqué más me gritó "CARLOS NO TE ME ACERQUES"

Pero lo ignoré completamente y seguí caminando hacia él.

De repente me apuntó con una pistola "no te acerques o te disparo" noté que su voz se quebraba y su mano temblaba.

"Kendall no me da miedo la muerte ya no, siempre y cuando esté contigo" dije. Él se movía hacia atras y cuando se iba a voltear a correr yo corrí y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"Carlos sueltame si no nunca"

"NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VAS A SEGUIR CONMIGO"

"Carlitos solo quiero lo mejor para ti y por eso" dijo tratando de quitarse mis brazos.

"NO LO ENTIENDES, SOLO VOY A ESTAR BIEN SI ESTOY CONTIGO" dije mientras me aferraba a su pecho. No pude evitar llorar y empapar su playera con mis lágrimas.

"Carlitos" dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza, por un momento sentí que todo volvería a la normalidad pero me equivoqué.

Kendall me besó y luego me empujó. Pude ver que estaba llorando.

"CARLOS YO NO TE AMO" dijo mientras se iba.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me dejó en libertad. Dijo que si me dejaba volvería a ser el mismo pero es mentira, no he vuelto a sonreir ni a reir.

Voy diario al parque para ver si me lo encuentro pero nunca está.

Hoy es el último dia que pienso ir porque ya no soporto el dolor asi que ahi voy.

Me senté como los dias anteriores a contemplar mi collar en la banca favorita y como siempre comencé a llorar para liberar estrés asi que levanté mi cabeza para que la lágrima se fuera y ahí estaba él viendome.

"K-kendall"le sonreí. Era la primer sonrisa que daba desde hace una semana.

"Hola Carlos pasaba a ver como estabas y" me levanté para acercarme y sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso en la garganta. "No te me acerques"

"¿Kendall por qué haces esto?"

"Por tu bien para que superes el trauma"

"Kendall entiéndeme no puedo solo, te necesito"

"No Carlos eso es mentira"

"Claro que no, sabías que no he vuelto a sonreir en todo este tiempo?"

"C-carlos no lo sabía" dijo bajando el cuchillo guardándolo.

"P-puedo volver contigo a tu casa?"

"No se si sea lo más" y no lo soporté más asi que me acerqué y lo besé.

"Te extrañé" dije colgando mis brazos en su cuello.

"Yo también" dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

"Kendall podrías" dije mostrándole el collar y lo entendió y me lo puso. Me llevó a su casa y se acostó conmigo.

De repente me armé de valor y le dije "queres que supere mi trauma no?"

"Claro Carlos"

"Entonces ven" dije y lo empecé a besar.

"Kendall te quiero dentro de mí"

"Seguro Carlos?"

"S-si Kendall" y así lo hizo.

Por fin pude disfrutar esta experiencia y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todo es hermoso de nuevo.

**Que les dije es una reconciliación mejor y tiene drama pero falta un problema de pareja. Los celos descubran que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Una pesadilla real

**Hola que tal gracias por esperar (si es que lo hicieron) por este nuevo capítulo es que no se si les ha pasado pero a mi me acaba de pasar. Que estás pensando como continuar la historia como quieres y luego te bloquéas y mucho despues se te ocurre por fin algo y luego lo lees y no te gusta y lo borras y bueno basta de mis traumas.**

**Lamento si no es de su agrado pero no supe como escribirlo y asi. También disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**sin más que decir disfruten.**

Capítulo 7:una pesadilla real.

~Ha pasado una hora desde que dejé a Carlos en libertad, él intentó regresar en cuanto vió que me iba pero no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que mi ex Carlos perdiera por siempre su bella felicidad. En estos instantes voy a ver como está, según el rastreador del collar está en el parque~

~ Fue mala idea ir a verlo fue doloroso tanto para él como para mí pero ya me decidí a aceptar que sería la última vez que lo iba a ver. Intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer llorando y abrazándome para que no lo dejara asi que le dí un último beso y le dije que no lo amaba, sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba con esa frase pero era la única forma de que me dejara~

~maldita sea no lo puedo resistir no aguanto estar lejos de Carlos ha pasado una semana desde que no lo veo pero se que si voy no resistiré asi que llevaré un cuchillo por si acaso y haber que pasa~

~Soy el ser mas despreciable que existe en el planeta, traté de proteger la sonrisa de Carlos cuando el causante de que la perdiera fuera yo, soy un estúpido y aún asi él quizo regresar conmigo, que hice para ser tan afortunado pero gracias a él de nuevo soy feliz a pesar de ser horrible, porque Carlos me entregó su cuerpo por voluntad propia~

Una vez que Kendall me aceptó de nuevo en su casa todo fue felicidad para mi.

"Buenos dias Kenny"

"Hola Carlos" dijo dandome un tierno beso.

"Podemos desayunar? Anoche fue muy agotador"

"Claro" dijo con su cálida sonrisa y se paró para empezar a cocinar.

Yo intenté pararme pero sentí un dolor inexplicable. A pesar de ya no ser virgen por la violación dolía pero me daba placer recordar el porqué.

"No te preocupes te lo traeré a la cama"

Dijo y regresó despues de un rato con una bandeja y comida para los dos.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno me dijo.

"Que te parece si hoy vamos a una plaza para ir al cine" con su típica sonrisa.

"No quiero" dije al momento que me tensaba.

"Por?"

"Que tal si me vuelves a abandonar como la vez del zoológico"

"Eso fue un error y se que fui un estúpido pero ahora es para salir lo juro"

"No se si deba creerte"

"Y como me gano tu confianza" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Acercate" le dije.

Cuando lo hizo le di un largo beso "listo, vamonos"

"Y eso por qué fue?"

"Para curar mi dolor" dije sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza yo fui por un analgésico porque no aguantaba el dolor mientras Kendall iba a comprar las entradas.

Me reuní con él junto a la taquilla para entrar juntos a ver la película.

"Por cierto qué película vamos a ver?"

"The conjuring" dijo al tiempo que empezaba la película.

Yo me recargé apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas y ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Sucede algo?"

"N-no todo está bien" dije empezando a gotear de mis ojos.

"Dime que te pasa Carlitos" dijo abrazándome.

"Promete que no te vas a reir"

"Lo juro ahora dime que tienes"

"Es que me dan mucho miedo las peliculas como estas" dije llorando como un niño pequeño.

De pronto se escuchó un grito muy fuerte y después todo se apagó.

"KENDALL" grité hundiéndome en sus costillas.

"Tranquilo Carlitos solo se fue la energía del cine" dijo sacándome de mi 'escondite' y abrazándome.

"P-ppero" estaba simplemente aterrado.

"Te sentirías mejor si te acuestas en mi?" Solo asentí con la cabeza y me acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y el resto en los asientos.

Yo seguía llorando asi que me rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos y con el otro me rascaba el cabello para calmarme.

Todo estaba saliendo bien cuando el grito se volvió a oir.

"Kendall no quiero estar aqui, está poseido"

"Relájate, crees que solo en esta sala iba a estar la pelicula?"

Yo negué con la cabeza.

"P-pero no se supone que no hay energía?"

Pude sentir que Kendall se tensaba, sin embargo él no me soltó.

"A lo mejor fue tu imaginación" dijo sonando como si no estuviera tenso, pero el cuerpo dice más que el habla.

"Kendall no tienes que fingir, siento que tu cuerpo está tenso"

"Perdón es que no quería asustarte más con mi miedo"

"Pero entonces que fue ese" y otro grito más sonó en la sala.

Me tensé todavía más que Kendall y volví a empezar a llorar.

"No llores Carlitos" dijo quitandome las lágrimas de la cara " se me ocurre una manera de distraernos"

"C-cual?"

No respondió, simplemente me jaló del collar obligándome a pararme y voltearme y me empezó a besar y yo le seguí la corriente.

Al poco rato la energía regresó y la película continuó pero ya no le tomamos importancia estabamos, como decirlo, ocupados.

Cuando la película terminó salimos de la sala y nos pasamos el resto del dia entrando a tiendas de todo tipo.

"Kendall podemos entrar aquí?" Dije con mi voz infantil señalando un local.

"Pero es una juguetería" dijo sonando paternal.

"Por favor" dije y comencé a jalarlo de la playera.

"Ahhhhh" dijo "esta bien pero solo vamos a ver"

Yo me limité a darle una cara de puchero.

"Prometelo o no entramos"

"Bueno" respondí de mala gana.

"No seas un bebé llorón" dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura para entrar juntos.

La verdad es que siempre he sido un poco infantil y siempre que salgo con mis padres voy a la juguetería a verme como los niños, anonadado por todos los juguetes.

Pero ahora fue más divertido porque Kendall estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, aburrido pero con una sonrisa viendome.

No quería arruinar la salida con mis caprichos asi que fui con él para decirle que salieramos.

"Qué pasa no viste algo que te gustara?"

"N-no son los mismos juguetes asi que vamos antes de que cierren las demás tiendas" dije tratando de jalarlo para salirnos pero se quedó inmovil.

"Kendall por favor"

"Carlos tu no te quieres ir" dijo jalándome junto a él.

"Claro que si" dije viendo hacia el suelo.

"Carlos" esta vez usó una voz más paternal.

"Bueno no pero"

"Pero nada anda corre que quedan muchos estantes que no has visto" dijo empujándome para que fuera.

"Pero Kendall"

"Vamos Carlos no me obliges a forzarte a ir"

"Pero es que tu no quieres y estas aburrido y no quiero eso" dije recargándo mi cabeza en su pecho para ocultar mi tristeza.

"No estoy aburrido" dijo tratando de convencerme "es más vamos a verlos juntos" dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa sacando mi cabeza.

"Pero..."

"Carlos o vamos o te vuelvo a dejar" esta vez sonaba frustrado pero a la vez burlón.

"Vamos" dije tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo.

Cuando por fin salimos de la juguetería nos sentamos en una banca a platicar.

Mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de él mientras mi cabeza descanzaba en su regazo y mi cuerpo en el resto de la banca.

"Carlos, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro Kenny"

"Por qué terminaste enamorado de mi? Es decir, te robé tu libertad, te amarré, te traté horrible" en la última parte sentí sus lágrimas caer a mi cara y al verlo noté que efectivamente estaba llorando.

"Es...bueno quieres saber la historia detallada?" Pregunté pensando en todo lo sucedido.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno al principio te odié" se tensó de inmediato apretando más mi mano "es que todo fue muy repentino, acababa de salir de la escuela deseando compañía y de la nada me meten en una camioneta y me doy cuenta que me están secuestrando y luego esos pensamientos cambian a por qué a mi o cuando me soltarán o si mañana seguiré entero".

"P-pero yo jamás haría eso" dijo apresurado.

"Eso lo se ahora pero antes tenía mucho miedo" dije apretando su mano "puedo continuar la historia?"

"Si"

"Luego me amarran a una silla y te dejan ahí preguntándote si te van a matar o no y aparece un tipo que me toquetea y de la nada aparece un tipo rudo que me salva y luego me amordaza y me asusta con su voz" dije riendo.

"P-perdón" dijo volviendo a gotear de los ojos.

"Shhhhh" dije "pero luego me alimentó ese tipo escalofriante y se portó muy amable y cuando por fin lo ví supe que no tenía malas intenciones con solo observar a través de esos ojos verdes que por cierto se ven mejor sin lágrimas" dije parándome para darle un beso y recostarme pero ahora en su pecho jalando sus brazos para que me abrazaran.

"Y solo me preguntaba por qué ahora se portaba amable y luego me rescató de morir por asfixia y luego me dijo su bello nombre" dije haciendo una pausa "Kendall y luego me ofreció ser parte de su vida más allá de un secuestrado"

"Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta" dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

"Shhhhhh dejame llego a ese punto" dije con una sonrisa para después continuar "pero cuando me enamoré completamente de ti fue en el momento en el que leí tu diario y supe tus verdaderas intenciones y luego de tu confesión y de tu comprensión antes de... Tu sabes" dije haciendo una pausa "eso fue lo que en realidad me cautivó"

"Gracias Carlitos" dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

"Ahora tu responde a tu pregunta pero conmigo"

"Bueno pues fue..."

"Kenny!" Se escuchó la voz de una chica acercándose.

"No es cierto" dijo Kendall, sonaba muy frustrado.

"Que haces por aqui Kenny?" Dijo quitándome de Kendall y tirándome de la banca para abrazarlo.

"K-ken" intenté decir pero fui interrumpido por la chica.

"Kenny por qué ya no me abrazas"

Ok eso me enfureció "y se puede saber quién diablos eres tu?"

"Eso mismo debería estar preguntando yo, eso y por qué estabas encima de MI Kenny" dijo al tiempo que soltaba a Kendall para dirigirse a mi.

"Él es Carlos y es MI novio" dijo Kendall ayudándome a parar.

"Maldito bastardo hiciste que Kenny se confundiera y se volviera una abominación" me dijo a mi.

Luego se volteó a Kendall "no te preocupes Kenny yo voy a hacer que vuelvas a la normalidad" dijo abalanzándose de nuevo hacia Kendall.

Pero de inmediato se la quitó de encima.

"Kendall podemos irnos por favor?"

"Con todo gusto Carlitos" dijo jalándome de la mano.

Cuando al fin llegamos a su casa se sentía un ambiente pesado por mis celos y por su frustración.

"Te divertiste hoy?" Dijo sonriendo aunque yo sabía que seguía molesto por el acontecimiento anterior.

"Si Kenny" respondí sonriendo ocultando mis celos.

"Quieres cenar algo?"

"Solo si tu vas a cenar conmigo"

"No lo desearía de otra manera"

Cuando al fin terminamos de cenar hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir"

"Pero no tengo sueño Kenny" dije haciendo un puchero.

"Carlos" dijo jalando mi mano.

"No Kenny" dije soltándolo "no me quiero dormir todavia" dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

"Y si te doy un beso" dijo acercándose.

Odio cuando hace esto, es como mi debilidad y él lo sabía muy bien.

"No Kenny"

"Y si te doy muchos más como este" dijo inclinandose para darme un largo y placentero beso.

"N-no Kenny, no me voy a mover" mierda lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba a punto de sucumbir.

"Y si te abrazo toda la noche" dijo con su sensual voz.

Lo logró.

"Esta bien" dije caminando junto a él hacia la habitación.

Nos acostamos y como lo prometió me acercó a su cuerpo con un cálido abrazo.

Yo me recargé junto a él lo más que pude recostándome en su pecho. Me emocioné mucho estando tan cerca de él que tuve un ligero (enorme) orgasmo.

"Te amo Carlitos" dijo acercando mi cabeza mucho más a su pecho.

"Te amo Kenny" dije cerrando mis ojos.

"Por cierto Carlitos" dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa "controla a tu amigo"

Yo me sonrojé "es tu culpa"

"Eso me alegra" dijo cerrando los ojos mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

"Buenas noches Kenny"

"Buenas noches Carlitos"

~Por fin logré que Carlos se durmiera, creo que hoy se divirtió aunque hubo muchos sobresaltos en el cine y luego la llegada de esa tarada de Jo, ¿quién se cree ella para llegar y pensar que volvería con esa bruja dejando a mi Carlitos. Espero que Carlos no esté tan mal por el desfiguro que Jo causó~

**Estúpido bloqueo pero bueno hice lo que pude espero y les halla gustado.**

**me gustaría agregar que me encantaría que dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les parece hasta ahora la historia. Gracias.**


	8. Te odio pero te amo

**Esta es la última entrega de esta historia espero y les guste el final y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Fue un placer escribir esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 8: te odio pero te amo.

Usualmente mi querido Kenny me despierta con un suave beso o con un cálido abrazo o simplemente con uno de sus 'holas'

Sin embargo ahora fue diferente, no fue nada de eso, fueron sus gritos.

Estaba discutiendo con alguien más.

"Jo largate de una vez"

"Kenny solo quiero que me des el anillo que me compraste"

"No es tuyo, es para Carlos asi que no tienes nada que hacer aqui" dijo señalándole la salida.

"Me iré si me das un último beso y tiene que ser real o no me iré"

"Que remedio"

Cuando al fin salí para apoyar a mi Kenny, lo encuentro besándose de una manera apasionada con Jo, la rubia de ayer, qué demonios pasaba aqui.

Como pude me quité el collar o mas bien lo aflojé mientras Jo me veía llorar y las lágrimas resbalarse libremente sobre mi cara.

"Kenny apártare de mi" dijo quitando a Kendall "que yo te pueda dar más placer que eso de allá no es mi problema"

Kendall rápidamente se volteó.

"Carlitos no es lo que parece"

"No te molestes en explicarlo, ya vi suficiente" dije al tiempo que tiraba el collar al suelo y corría a algún lugar donde encerrarme y lo más cerca era el cuarto obscuro.

"Carlitos espera"

Dijo corriendo tras de mi.

Cuando me encerré empezó a tocar la puerta.

"Carlitos dejame explicarte"

"Ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicar" hice una pausa "por cierto deberías ir a ver cómo está tu novia"

"Carlitos ella no es mi novia tu lo eres"

"Ahi es donde te equivocas" hice otra pausa "yo solo soy tu medio para conseguir dinero o en pocas palabras un secuestrado"

"Carlitos no"

"No me llames asi, te lo prohibo"

"Y que esperas que haga, que te amarre de nuevo?"

"Presisamente" dije abriendo la puerta.

"No lo voy a hacer"

"Pero"

"Tu dejaste de ser mi secuestrado hace mucho tiempo, ahora eres, eras mi novio"

"Entonces dejame en libertad y ya"

"Ya lo hice una vez y no lo volveré a hacer"

Se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, se sentía bien, pero no. Me lo quité como pude y me salí corriendo hacia el cuarto para volverme a encerrar.

"Carlitos no hagas esto"

"Hacer que? Lo que creo que es correcto para mi?"

"No es lo correcto, tu y yo lo sabemos"

"Tu no sabes nada sobre lo correcto"

Ya estaba harto, frustrado, asi que tomé un almohada para descargar mi llanto.

"Carlitos no llores dejame entrar y te juro que te voy a explicar todo"

"No"

"Carlos"

"Quiero irme"

"No lo voy a permitir"

Me llené de rabia cegadora.

"No lo entiendes o si?"

"No puedo entender si no me dices nada"

"Kendall yo te lo di todo, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera experiencia sexual normal y como me lo pagaste? Engañándome al ver que era inutil, que no te puedo dar hijos como Jo"

"Eso no me importa Carlos yo te amo a ti"

"Sabía que no debía regresar despues de la vez del zoológico"

Despues de eso escuché que se paró y se fue.

Pasó una hora y no escuché su regreso asi que salí y lo vi en la cocina con un cuchillo encima de las venas de su brazo.

"Kendall que demonios estás haciendo" dije al tiempo que corría junto a él.

La sangre empezaba a brotar de su brazo.

"No trates de evitarlo"

"Qué haces?"

"Lo que creo que es correcto"

"Kendall, suicidarte no es en ningún lado correcto"

"Claro que si, solo soy una molestia en este mundo"

"No digas eso"

"Es la verdad, quiero que me digas una persona que me extrañe si muero"

"Primero que nada no vas a morir" dije haciendo presión el la abertura para que no saliera tanta. "Y si, tu familia"

"Mi familia me odia porque no seguí con el resto de ellos en el negocio y decidí hacerlo solo"

"Bueno que tal Jo"

"Ella solo quiere molestar no es capaz de amar"

"Yo"

"Tú eres el que menos me va a extrañar, creo que lo dejaste muy en claro"

"No Kendall fue un ataque de celos perdón" dije soltando la tensión en los ojos para llorar libremente "pero no pienso dejar que mueras"

"Que mas da de una forma u otra ya he perdido mucha sangre"

"Donde queda el hospital más cercano?"

"Me niego a seguir vivendo"

"Entonces no morirás solo" dije tomando el cuchillo.

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"Si eso significa seguir contigo entonces quiero hacerlo"

"Olvídalo" dijo al tiempo que llegaba una ambulancia "ayudame"

Llegamos al hospital y lo atendieron relativamente rápido.

Estando en la sala de espera doné mi sangre ya que él había perdido mucha.

Y cuando ambos estuvimos estables fui a visitarlo.

"Cómo te sientes?"

"Como un idiota por quinta ocasión en estas vacaciones"

"También fue mi culpa, yo te obligué a hacerlo por un estúpido ataque de rabia y celos, la verdad no cambiaría estas vacaciones para nada"

"Gracias"

"A ti por darme todo lo que siempre soñé"

"Y qué es eso?"

"Amor y compañía"

"Recuerdas lo que preguntaste en el centro comercial?"

"Si" dije tomándolo de la mano.

"Todo comenzó cuando Jo terminó conmigo, estaba deprimido asi que fui a caminar y llegué al parque de tu casa y fui cuando te vi llorando en la banca y pensé que tierno asi que pase casi diario pero nunca te veia con alguien asi que te robe solo para mi y el resto es historia"

"Osea que yo arreglé tu corazón?"

"Asi es Carlitos"

"Y por qué estabas discutiendo en la mañana"

"Porque fui a comprarte algo y Jo me siguió y me dijo que se iria si la basaba pero tenía que parecer real y luego modificó la historia y luego estamos aqui"

"Y que me compraste?" Dijo Carlos en tono divertido.

"Cierra los ojos"

"Pero para qué"

"Solo ciérralos"

Asi lo hice "listo" dije dejando una pequeña abertura.

"Bien cerrados"

"Bueno" y esta vez si los cerré.

"Listo abrelos"

Cuando lo hice, sostenía una cajita.

"Qué es eso?"

"Carlos creo y quiero que nuestra relación de otro paso y que sea formal"

Dijo abriendo la cajita para revelar un anillo de compromiso hermoso con un pequeño diamante incrustado "¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Claro que si" dije lanzándome hacia su cama abrazándolo.

"Auch tranquilo bebé"

"Perdón Kenny" dije acurrucándome en su pecho "te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Han pasado dos años desde entonces, la boda fue espectacular, mi familia aceptó a Kenny de una manera que no me esperaba y nos dejaron vivir en su ex casa de soltero.

"Nada ha cambiado mucho excepto la recámara, ahora es una cama matrimonial en lugar de una singular.

En el buró de al lado tenemos una cajita con nuestros tesoros.

En ella se encuentra mi anillo de compromiso y unos collares con corazones wue tienen grabado nuestro nombre de pareja "Kenlos" y me encanta porque demuestra como mutuamente tuvimos nuestros corazones robados.

**Este fue el final y bueno eso no quiere decir que no lo pueden volver a leer a lo mejor se enteran de algo más, a mi me pasa pero bueno de nuevo gracias por leer.**


End file.
